Everything We Can Be Together
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: Sequel to Same On The Outside But Not On The Inside. Set either in or just after 6x12. Gabriel's had a rough time of it lately, but that's all turned around when Castiel persuades him to visit the Winchester's once more, when he finds out that Sam has a soul again. "It might be crazy, but at some point I fell in love with you, Samsquatch." Slash.


Summary: Sequel to Same On The Outside But Not On The Inside. Set either in or just after 6x12. Gabriel's had a rough time of it lately, but that's all turned around when Castiel persuades him to visit the Winchester's once more, when he finds out that Sam has a soul again. "It might be crazy, but at some point I fell in love with you, Samsquatch." Slash.

**Disclaimer: The fact that I own nothing here hasn't changed.**

**AN:I couldn't do it. I just couldn't leave poor Gabe-y like that. So, this is a sequel oneshot to Same On The Outside But Not On The Inside. Happy Sabriel times. Sent somewhere in or just after 6x12, like a virgin. Starts off musey, and then jumps to Gabe being called on by Cas. Basically, he didn't know about Dean's plan. They didn't tell him. All will be explained.**

Warnings: Some angst, sad times. Slash, kissing, maybe innuendo, perhaps, swearing, love-y times, perhaps professions of love, mentions of hell, mentions of being soulless, that's probably about it.

**/**

Ever since recovering from his flight into the cage and the consequences, Gabriel had stayed away from the Winchesters as much as possible. He just couldn't handle Sam walking around soulless, couldn't handle the propositions and the sexual remarks that he just didn't want to hear from that form of him. Of course, any time either of the brothers had called him or required his assistance he'd gone down instantly, as well as to check up on them a few times or to work on some shit with them and Cas, but other than that…No. He'd avoided them. He'd revealed himself to Castiel's army and had mainly been accepted with open arms. After that point he'd spent a lot of time in heaven, training angels, educating them, learning about both armies, and trying to find a way to restore Sam's soul. He'd even gone into the cage another time, but was as unsuccessful as the first. As well as the time he passed in heaven, he also spent frequent periods in the company of Balthazar, a brother who he favoured as much as he did Cas. He'd managed to reconstruct his emotion walls fairly quickly, more or less concealing his hurt, pain and sorrow behind bricks and acting like his former self; what with the jokes, the tricks, the pranks and the attitude. It wasn't real though and he knew that Castiel and Balthazar at least saw right through it, but he didn't care. 'Least he had shit to keep him occupied.

Gabriel shook his head, snapping out of his little reverie. He glanced around and was somewhat surprised to find himself in some kind of woods, sat on a high up branch of an ancient looking oak tree with such a girth and such a height that some of its longest limbs seemed to be brushing the clouds. Essentially, this tree was big and made him feel like a complete and utter shrimp. Plus, he didn't even quite remember coming here. Oh well, it didn't matter. At least he wasn't hanging upside down from it like a bat; that would've been a _bit _weird. He vanished from his cosy little wooden land, only to appear seconds later on the ground, fallen leaves and brittle twigs lightly rustling and snapping beneath his feet. He sighed. He probably should've been returning to heaven right about now. Just as the thought flitted across his mind, Castiel appeared a few metres away from him. The younger angel inclined his head slightly in greeting upon spotting him, and started towards him, Gabriel following in suit and the pair meeting half way.

"Hey Cassie," he greeted, flashing him only a half forced smirk. "How are things on the Western Front?"  
"The…Western Front?" the younger angel repeated, tilting his head slightly. "Brother, I do not understand that reference."  
"No, no, never mind. Let's hit rewind and I'll try again," the archangel suggested, looking amused. "Hey Cassie, what's up?"  
"I wish for you to come with me to visit the Winchesters."  
"Why?" Gabriel questioned warily, a heavy sense of dread rolling over him like a violent wave and threatening to drag him back into the all too familiar murky depths of despair. "Are either of them hurt? Or do they need help on a case?"  
"Neither of those currently applies," Castiel countered, glancing at him in concern as though he were sensing his emotions. He knew at the very least that his brother was troubled.  
"Then the answer is no. I'll go back up to heaven now instead."  
"Gabriel," the younger celestial begun, taking a step towards him. "Do you trust me?"  
"How could you ask me that, Cas? Of course I do," Gabriel retorted, rolling his eyes. He paused and studied his brother for a moment. Something was going on, but if neither of the boys were hurt, or they didn't need help on a case, what could it be? "Cut the crap, yeah? What's the deal?"

"If you accompany me, you will see for yourself. Believe me, Gabriel, you will only feel regret later if you do not come along now," Castiel remarked, looking slightly amused. Before Gabriel could reply, he vanished. The archangel raked a hand through his hair, biting his lip slightly. Damn it, now he was curious and that made him feel inclined to follow his brother to see what was going on, but was it worth it? He nodded slowly, making a decision almost immediately. If he wanted to find out, he'd just have to take the risk of getting screwed over and hurt again. Well, whatever. He rolled his eyes and disappeared. Moments later, he found himself in the Kitchen of Bobby Singer's place, with Castiel and the old hunter exchanging awkward greetings.

"See Cas here convinced you to come then," Bobby commented, nodding at him.  
"Bobby! How you doing, you little spring chicken?" Gabriel greeted, carefully masking his apprehension and displeasure at being in the same setting as Sam. That aside, he usually was quite pleased to see the Singer and this time was no different. Bobby raised his eyebrows.  
"I ain't no bird, and definitely not a young one, you coot."  
"You're a lot younger than me, and Cas," the archangel retorted, repressing a sigh and glancing around the kitchen as he realised it was finally time for him to broach the subject of the Winchesters. "So, where are the boys?"  
"They're in the living room," Bobby informed him. He hesitated, considering how they should tell the archangel that Dean had managed to Sam back his soul and that the kid was up and seemingly good. "Now, listen here, boy. I know you're probably wondering why you're here, but the reason's a Goddamn good one."  
"Okay, I'll bite," Gabriel responded sceptically, raising his eyebrows. "Lay it on me then, oh wise and wonderful Bobby Singer."  
"Just 'cause you're an archangel, it don't mean I can't put you in your place," Bobby threatened, causing both of the celestials to look somewhat amused. He rolled his eyes, deciding to tell the guy outright. "Anyway, lots gone on recently. Dean had a little meeting with Death. Long story short; Death gave Sam back his soul, and put a wall up to block all the hell crap. We didn't tell you, because we didn't know if it would work. It did though and the kid's up and all right." Gabriel's eyes widened. Hope, disbelief and elation quickly flooded into him, the emotions and revelation causing his vessel's heart to do some crazy, unexplainable black flips. A wild grin slipped onto his face almost beyond his control and he knew that if he wasn't in the presence of humans he probably would've got his wings out and flown about the place like a crazy person. Instead he settled for punching the air and briefly jumping up and down, like a _crazy person._

"Death! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I'm, like, a hundred times smarter than Dean-o! Where is Sam then? Can I see him?"  
"I think," Bobby begun sarcastically, smirking "That he really ain't that fussed about the fact that Sam has a soul again." Castiel frowned and shook his head slowly.  
"He is quite clearly very pleased," he countered, causing the old hunter to roll his eyes and Gabriel to laugh. He glanced at the archangel. "I am sure that you may see him, brother, but perhaps not yet. Dean is currently informing him of your return, I suspect, since he does not remember what transpired whilst he was without a soul. You cannot tell him about whatever interaction you had with him before, as it could cause consequences."**  
**

**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**

"So, er, Sammy. I got a surprise for you. That is, if Cas managed to get it here," Dean commented, smirking because he knew Gabriel would probably be pissed about being referred to as 'it'. Sam glanced up, a worried look flitting across his face.  
"Dude, I really don't like the sound of that at all."  
"Relax man, it's nothing bad," the elder brother assured him, looking amused. "Though I can see why you would associate 'Cas' and 'surprise' with something unpleasant."  
"Yeah, especially considering the fact that I've walked in on the pair of you loads before. That was an _unpleasant _surprise every time," Sam retorted, laughing as he brother leant forwards and delivered a firm punch to his arm.  
"Bitch," Dean complained as he received a violent clout to the arm too.  
"Jerk," the younger brother shot back. "Now, seriously. What's going on? What's this 'surprise'?"  
"Okay, once I tell you, you can't ask any questions, alright? It's to do with something that happened whilst you were soulless, but I don't want you remembering any shit that could cause you damage."  
"Alright. I get it, no questions," Sam agreed warily, flashing his brother a slightly impatient look. Dean nodded despite the fact that he very much doubted Sammy would stick to his word. Oh well, he may as well just come out with it and tell him.

"Gabriel's back. As I said, he came back while you didn't have a soul and he was, er, a bit cut up about it. I think you were a bit of a dick to him, but I dunno. Cas and Bobby should have him in the kitchen now and should be filling him in right now. They'll probably let him in soon, if they can even manage to keep in there anyways." Sam stood up so quickly that his feet slipped out from underneath him, and he ended up crashing back down into his seat again. He saw his brother laughing but he didn't hear it, in fact he didn't hear anything except; _'Gabriel's back'_.  
Those two words resonated in his ears over and over again, eventually becoming so fast that he could barely even understand them, but that didn't matter because they were pretty much imprinted into his brain by that point already. His heart was thumping in overdrive, and a sense of euphoria so strong was coursing through his body that he barely even knew what to do with himself, let alone how to respond. No response could do the piece of information justice. He stood up, ensuring to do it slower this time, whilst grinning like an utter loon.  
"Gabriel's back," he repeated, glancing at his Dean rapidly who smirked and nodded.  
"I just told you that, dude," Dean said, amused by his brothers reaction. The dude looked like a freaking psycho right now, but he doubted it would be anything in comparison to the response of the archangel and Sammy when they had some little crazy greeting thing. It honestly couldn't be any more clear to him that Sam felt the same way as the archangel, something would the three of them would now _definitely _have to discuss later.

"I wanna see him," Sam remarked, smiling. As soon as those words had left his mouth, the brothers heard Bobby's almost characteristic cry of _'Balls!'. _And less than a second later, Gabriel appeared in the room, quickly accompanied by Castiel who zapped Bobby with him. Hurriedly, Dean stood and retreated over to the other two as Gabriel and Sam stared at each other for a moment, a wide grin slipping onto each of their faces.  
"Sammy!" the archangel cried, before running across the room, vaulting off the small table and throwing himself Sam; his legs reflexively wrapping around his waist whilst his arms curled them self tightly around his shoulders. Despite being surprised and bemused, Sam handled it very well; simply smiling and hugging Gabriel back firmly.  
"He's as crazy as a box of Goddamn frogs," Bobby muttered, looking surprised.  
"Perhaps we should allow them some time alone," Castiel suggested thoughtfully.  
"I'm totally support that idea," Dean agreed softly, not wanting to watch them get all chick-flicky. He smirked and quickly hurried from the room, the other two following him.

"Sam, I'm so glad that you're _you_," Gabriel murmured, tightening his grip.  
"I gathered," Sam remarked, entirely content to just keep hold of the archangel for all eternity. Based on how happy the celestial was though, he couldn't help but wonder whether soulless him had hurt him in some form or another. He didn't think he could bear that.  
"Gabriel," he begun, drawing back a little but not releasing him "Did I hurt you…Whilst I didn't have a soul?"  
"You're not supposed to ask questions, Kiddo! Haven't you heard that curiosity kills the cat? That extends to sasquatches too!" Gabriel teased, before flashing him a smile and shaking his head. He was totally fine with lying to him right now, because all that stuff with Soulless Sam didn't matter anymore, it was in the past. "The answers no though, don't worry Sam."

The Winchester studied him, his russet brown eyes tracing every line, contour and feature of his face. It was time for him to do something he'd be wanting to do since they'd first found out the archangel's true identity. He pulled him closer, slowly dipping his head down and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Gabriel smiled against his lips, eagerly responding to the kiss, his arms unfurling from Sam's shoulders and instead wrapping around his neck. Sam deepened the kiss, giving the archangel an affectionate squeeze, amused as he briefly squirmed. Wishing they could remain locked in their embrace forever but knowing that simply wouldn't work out; Sam eventually pulled away, flashing the archangel a bright smile, which he returned with huge one of his own.

"Sam…" Gabriel said before dropping a small kiss on the hunter's neck, just below the side of his chin. He raised his head, his honey coloured eyes gleaming in happiness. "I'm about to say something really sappy, but I don't give a crap. However, I will kick your lovely little ass if you take the piss out of me."  
"Message received and understood," Sam acknowledged with a smirk, finally letting go of the archangel and giving him a chance to 'climb down' if he wished to. Gabriel nodded, equally releasing him and jumping down with a grin. They'd have plenty of time to do that all the huggy stuff now, so it didn't matter. "It might be crazy, but at some point I fell in love with you, Samsquatch," he stated bluntly, leaning up to steal a brief kiss from the hunter before pulling away.

"It may be equally crazy, but at some point_ I_ fell in love with a shortass trickster archangel," Sam retorted with a high spirited smile. Right now, all the worry and guilt about what he'd done whilst not having a soul had been forced out of his mind, which was currently being dominated with thoughts of the archangel before him.  
"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you show me just how true that is?" Gabriel challenged, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sam smirked and nodded, a little teasingly.  
"You're on. Any recommendations of what you'd like me to do? Any preference?"  
"Yes actually," the celestial responded immediately, a devilish grin slipping onto his face. "You, me, in a motel room, screwing _all_ night long. Oh, and with some whipped cream."  
"That can be arranged...You're a kinky little bugger, aren't you?" The Winchester murmured appreciatively. Gabriel laughed, and grabbed his hand. He clicked his fingers, and the pair suddenly materialised in a random empty motel room, equipped with a queen sized bed. The archangel dropped the hunter's hand and strolled over to the bed, pausing beside it and turning back to face the man. He raised his eyebrows, a flirtatious smile slipping onto his face.

"Well, Sammy, do you wanna find out _exactly_ how 'kinky' I am?" he asked suggestively.  
"God yes," the Winchester muttered, strolling over to him quickly.  
"Then pin me to this bed right now and show me what you're made of, Kiddo."


End file.
